I See Fire
by SpartanEra
Summary: He heard her soft voice against the winds, and he had to know, "Why? Why do you do this?" She sighed, "My life has been long. My only family is dead, and my friends are gone. My home is nothing but a crumbled ruin now. You have a chance to live a life with your family. I want to make sure it stays that way even if I must lose my own in the process."
1. Prologue

I See Fire

By SpartanEra

* * *

**Hey guys! I probably shouldn't be posting this story but its been stuck in my head and on my computer for a while. If you are on of those readers who have read my other stories, as you might know, I had put them on hold until I can get to them. For the "I'm Coming Home" TLOU story i am planning on putting in a prologue cause I really rushed that one. The "Broken Soldiers" Mass Effect story might take longer than the others for i have play the game again to get the script of the game correct because I haven't played in a while and don't want to make a fool of myself by getting the words and sayings incorrect.  
**

**This is basically me ranting of how busy I seem to be when in reality its a writers block doubled with a fascination with different fandoms...**

**I really got to stop this. But I am not going to talk to myself like this... maybe... i am still doing this aren't I?**

**Anyways this story is a slight Assassins Creed and Hobbit Fanfiction but the only reason it's like that because the main character (Blame her!). The story starts off in the semi Modern version of Assassins creed (Beginning of AC2) and the time way before the Hobbit story begins. Like before the Dragon attack. I plan on doing character build and not rush this like i have done with the others. The Main character (You'll find out her name later) is for sure an Assassins with a long history. Most of the story will take place in Middle-Earth. I might do a part where the company or some dwarfs travel with her back to Assassins Creed world but i don't know how i am going to do that yet.  
**

**Back to the topic at hand (I digress a lot), Enjoy the prologue of this story I really shouldn't post right now!**

* * *

**He heard her soft voice against the winds, and he had to know, "Why?" he softly asked as he looked into those hazel pools that have seen so much more than he could ever imagine, "Why do you do this?"**

**She sighs, suddenly feeling the years bearing down on her. "My life has been long. My only family is dead, and my friends are gone. My home is nothing but a crumbled ruin now." She took a breath and looked into his eyes, "You have a chance to live a life with your family. I want to make sure it stays that way even if I must lose my own in the process."**

* * *

"_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons"_

* * *

In the dark shadows of an alley, there stood a woman. "Get out of there, and stay out of sight," The voice softly echoed down, "I won't be able to join you just yet, so don't wait for me." She listened to the reply, "No…don't tell him. Wait until I get there. Safety and Peace."

The women ended the call and started to push a code of numbers into her device. "Rick? Yeah, I'm heading there right now, how you want this handled?" the woman stepped out of the shadows, "the information is accurate, correct? Good. I'll take care of it. Peace, brother."

With a sigh, the woman ended the call and ran a hand down her face. _I'm getting too old for this _the woman thought to herself. With one more deep breath, the woman drew it back out, "Time to get to work."

* * *

"_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me"_

* * *

Paranoia was at a high. The man hurried along throughout his darkened apartment, constantly muttering, "Cannot take. It's mine. Mine. Must hide. Hide! Before it's here. Before it comes!"

He passed by his extensive collections of artifacts. The apartment rather extravagant, filled with various collections and expensive historic pieces ranging from the twelfth to the eightieth centuries. With a salary like his, it was amazing he could afford anything like this; although, with his employers, it was no surprise.

A loud noise erupted from the other room in the apartment. The man jumped, "Hide. Hide. Hide" his muttering turning into a frantic whisper. The footsteps creaked along the wooden floors of the apartment; the intruder drew nearer. Suddenly, it stopped; right at the closed doorway of the current room.

The man whimpered as the door handle slowly turned. With an audible click, the door squeaked as it was swung open. It was too dark for the man to see the figure that now stood in his doorway, but he knew who it was. He knew exactly why they were there, and he was not going to allow it. "No! No, you will not take this from me!" He exclaimed scrambling to the window.

"You do not understand its power," a voice spoke, "You have become corrupted. This needs to end."

"No, no! I'm studying it! I am learning its works!" he rebutted.

"No one can comprehend the power of that artifact. It has always been a mystery and it always will be."

The man whimpered as it drew closer. "Stay back!" he threw open the window and thrust his hand out, holding a round silver object in his hand. "Stay back! Or I'll drop it" he threatened. The person only paused for a second before starting its approach. "Don't come any closer! I'll let go and you will never see this again!" he threatened once more. His threats did nothing to the figure. As it got closer, he could feel his anxiety and fear rise up into his throat. "STOP!" he choked out, a pathetic sound.

The figure stopped and titled its head to the side in a curious manner. This makes the man pause. Why would it just stop? Wait-what is it doing? "Do you not understand the power it spills?" it spoke, the voice harsh against the quiet room, "the illusions it creates?" it took one more step closer to the man making him whimper once more, "or the death it partakes?"

"No!" the man panicked, pushing himself out the window, "No! It doesn't do that-it cannot!" Almost in tears, the man tries to frantically escape.

"No," the figure replies, "You are right-it cannot" The man stops and stills, looking confused ignoring the figure growing closer, "but you can." With surprising speed, the figure reached out and grabbed a hold of the now glowing artifact causing the man to lean away. In retaliation, the man drew out a small dagger and stabbed deeply the figures arm. Blood spewed out from the wound.

Grounding its teeth, the figure let out an almost animalistic growl at the man and said, "You are nothing but a pawn to them-a tool! You mean nothing to them. I know you understand that." The figure ignored the blood dripping down of its arm, "for why would you steal this artifact from them in the first place?"

The man looked in shock at the face in front of him. How could?-He made sure no one new! It was impossible! And any knowledge of this priceless piece had been buried and lost for hundreds of years. No one could have known…unless… "You were there? Weren't you?" he whispered.

The lights from outside faintly illuminated a portion of its face revealing a slight smirk of the thin lips. "Now," it drawled, "What gave me away?" It was teasing him! He knew it. But he couldn't think straight anymore. He suddenly felt the sharp knife plunged into his stomach. The man let out a pained gasp as he started to sway. The figure quickly pulled the blade out with a slick wet sound, caught him, and slowly lowered him unto the ground.

"No!" he grounded out as he tasted the blood on his lips, "I didn't mean-"

The Assassins stopped him before he finished, "No one ever does" he groaned out, tasting blood on his lips, "even those with good intentions." As darkness edged into the edges of his eyes, he felt the life leave his body. His life blood spilled out in a pool around him. The man let out one more breath of life as darkness engulfed him completely. The last thing he heard before he fell was a faint prayer, "Requiescat in Pace."

* * *

"_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns_

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out"_

_-I See Fire by Ed Sheeran_


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey guys!  
**

**I am sorry but this is NOT a new chapter. BUT! I am almost done with the next chapter. I want to make it good and longer than i usually would make mine. This here is a bit of an A/N slash poem cause i gotta give you guys something. Anyways this poem (I just finished it) had to be written for a school project of mine. Because i have this song, I SEE FIRE by ED SHEERAN playing on repeat for the past hour, it influenced this lovely peace.**

_Ox King: __Dude. __Thank you so much for reviewing. You dont know how much this means to me. Even if it was a small little comment, it meant a lot to me. I will try to finish up the next chapter as soon as i can._

**Oh and for a bit of a preview note: Thorin will not be introduced until about chapter 4 or 5. maybe.  
**

Oh and since i may have forgotten to do this last post:

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit form writing this. It is purely for my own enjoyment. All rights reserved to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. All Hail- *Ahem* Moving on...

* * *

I Saw Fire

I got too close to the flame

Because there was a fire gleaming bright inside.

Its land was scorched with ash and smoke.

Trees ignited like torches in the night.

Acrid fumes of despair and pain choked my lungs.

I heard screams from the mountain side. _I could not hear._

A song hollowing their souls.

Blood mist blew through the breeze. _I should not feel._

The fire flamed sunset rose up above as the morning sky darkened.

I covered my eyes as the light grew brighter, _I would not see._

Its heat tickled my skin.

I watched as nothing was done. _Unable to look away._

I watched as everything was lost.

Because I had seen fire,

I remembered the **cries** searching out.

I remembered the **heat** that licked my skin.

I remembered the **tears** that stained my cheeks

When I opened my eyes to the white ceiling above me.

Because I had seen that fire burning on the mountain side,

_**My life was no longer the same.**_


	3. Chapter 1: Requiescat in pace

**A/N: Sorry guys it so long and the shortness of this chapter but with the busy schedule and the it being finals, this chapter took longer than I would have liked. I wanted this to be at least 8 pages long but i don't know what it is now. My Bad. And I am still trying to get a job! its not working out so well either. Starbucks hasn't replied to my application yet.  
**

**Ox** **King:** Thank you for your review! I will try to make more chapters and send what I can out for you guy's consumption. Reviews and or comments make my day and help with the writing process.

I also wanted to thank these guys for following my story: NicoNepenthe; Wild Mustang of Freedom; ninjamonkey5684; pure1ruby; vanecool

And these guys for clicking that favorite button (since favoriting is not a word):  NicoNepenthe; PyroGrl94

**Anyways Thank you all who have been with me this far. Whoever has Favorited and followed thank you! I am most likely going to be posting this again separately both on this site and AO3. On AO3 username is the same as this one if you guys want to look me up. Anyways here is the shorter than I wanted story of I See Fire. Oh boy...  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Hobbit or Assassins Creed or any other product or advertisement that may or may not have accidentally been shown in this story. I do not make money from this! Thank You! Enjoy!**

* * *

_I See Fire_

_"Requiescat in pace."_

•\\)•

It poured that night.

The constant beating of the rain drowned out the noise of music coming from the nearby bars and clubs that littered the depths of the city. Wind howled as it thrashed the small water droplets into different directions. Thankfully, no hail had fallen, but it gave no relief to those who were caught by the needle-like feeling the storm had caused. The streets were littered with trash and the like that blew with the vicious wind. Only a few stragglers dared to walk the storm filled streets as the elements tested their endurance.

Even with the wind and the rain of the storm howling through the metropolis, the city lived on. The people lived their lives. The workers did their jobs. Life continued on, and the remnants of the storm will be gone the next morning and soon forgotten like yesterday's news.

This did not matter, however. It did not matter when a figure entered the streets like an actor on a stage. Pedestrians paid no mind. No one took notice of this newcomer. It did not take notice. Only their destination in mind. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.

The person walked through allies and crossed multiple streets to arrive at their destination. Climbing up the stairs, it reached a hand up and knocked three heavy knocks upon the door. By the last knock, the door creeped open to reveal a long corridor with a red carpet going down the middle. Fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling swayed slightly as the, now revealed, hooded women walked upon the wooden floor boards.

There were no decorations littering the hall, nor any doors. Only a solitary steel door that contrasted against the red rug that laid beneath its steps. As she drew closer, the bolts and locks along the doorway released themselves; their sounds echoing thought the small hallway. The woman grasped the edges of the heavy steel door and with a mighty pull, heaved the door open and entered the new room. The door shut and locked back into place behind her, but the woman paid it no mind.

Reaching a gloved hand up to her hood, she pulled it down to reveal her short cut auburn hair pulled into a small bun at the base of her neck. With a hint of amusement and admiration in her golden brown eyes, she took observation of a new pile of books adding to the already growing tower of knowledge. These piles ranged in different sizes, all differing from the genre they centered on. For example, while one pile held historic texts another comprised science fiction. In between these stacks, a pathways snake themselves around like streets in a city. Depending on who you were, it was fairly easy to get lost in this room.

The man who owned this city of books had walked into an open path into her line of sight, ironically with a book in hand. It took a few seconds for him to notice her presence, "Ah! You're early!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Please, please make yourself comfortable." He gestured to his left, as she moved. The space was a makeshift workroom that encompassed a sofa couch and multiple tables with various tools and parts laid atop and around. Walking up to one of the tables, the woman slipped off her pack and set it down upon it.

"So," he started, "how did it go?" He wrung his hands together in a nervous notion when she didn't respond. "Que?" Que continued to slowly unload the objects within the pack. Silence crept in making the man even more anxious. "Aquila?" He paused, "are you alright?"

He heard her sigh, "Rick," she paused, "no, it did not go well," she answered.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

Aquila turned to face Rick with an object of cloth held in her hands. She looked him in the eye and said, "I had to kill him."

Rick paled at her words. "What?"

The assassin let out another sigh as she walked towards him, "you heard me, and he left me no other choice."

"No other choice?!" Rick regained his words. Que did not reply as she walked past him, towards the spare bedroom in the back. "Aquila! You should not have done that! Do you honestly realize how much work I have to do now? This isn't like your-"

"You did not see him!" Que retorted angrily as she wiped back at him; face contorted, "you didn't see him," she repeated her tone less firm, "Do you think I enjoy this? Do you think I want to do this anymore? I actually want some peace, for once in my life!"

"But that is what we are fighting for! What we all are fighting for! For generations! Your brother-" Rick stopped as a hand smacked him right across the face.

Aquila pulled his face close to hers and quietly threaten him, "don't you ever bring my brother into this. I've wanted a normal life of my own for years. This war has consumed my entire being. It's all I know now and because of that, I can't have normalcy."

She turned and slammed the door leaving the stunned man behind her.

* * *

Aquila simply stared at its smooth golden surface. It occasionally glowed and dimmed in a rhythmic breath-like pattern. It was a curious little thing. It had many names, the artifact, the Apple, a Precursor artifact. In the end, people only cared for the power it held within.

It was curious, indeed. It absolutely fascinating how much power it is able withstand in such a small space. Its original origins are unknown only that it came from a civilization lost long ago. We call them Precursors or "the Ones Who Came Before." Ironically enough, certain Precursors have been able to live on through these artifacts, sanctuaries, and knowledge they leave behind. Appearing as a holographic figure, many people over the centuries have mistaken them for gods; describing them as light people or Devine beings.

But because of the knowledge that was left behind, blood was spilt, wars were fought, and lives were destroyed to have control of the powerful artifacts. For hundreds of years this war has been fought. Each generation has a chance to fight, to choose a side to fight for. No matter, it all ends the same.

Aquila tensed when she heard the sound of the door opening and then once again closing. She didn't face her new coming for she knew who it was already.

"I am sorry," he started, "I shouldn't have said that." She did not respond. Rick let out a defeated noise and collapsed into the seat next to her. "Aquila listen," he said placing his hands together as he leaned toward her, "You are not happy, I see that. And living as long as you have, with your kind of lifestyle can be overbearing for even the strongest and toughest of people.

Aquila chuckled bitterly under her breath, "I know you are just buttering me up, Rick."

"You need to move on."

"That was quick," Aquila looked at him at his bluntness.

"Well," he said scratching his neck, "that's what you told me to do, right? No beating around the bush."

She gave him a small smile, "True."

"So do you think it's possible?" he asked nervously.

"What's possible?"

"Moving on?" And the smile fell and she looked back to the artifact.

"I don't know," she said, "I always feel like I don't belong anywhere anymore. You know that I've been to many places in my travels, but there has never been a place where I could just be at home; at peace." Que sagged into her chair, "I don't want this anymore." She admitted.

Her companion had neither response nor comfort to give his friend so he stood up, patted her on the shoulder and left her alone in the room with a muttered 'see you at dinner.'


End file.
